


Old Republic 100 Themes Challenge

by Afixxia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Can apparently expect everyone to go missing at some stage, Drabble Collection, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-canon Species Options, Romance, Slow Updates, Transgender Characters, cloning, cross-species characters, reference to MPreg, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afixxia/pseuds/Afixxia
Summary: Title is self-explanatory. A series of drabbles in The Old Republic storyline involving my characters. Don't expect anything to be in any discernible order. Probably not canon-friendly. At all. But Disney says nothing's canon anymore so that's fine XD Exploring the relationships between my many characters with each other as well as their S/Os.Latest updates:11/01/2019 ~ Uploaded 'Prompt 5: Seeking Solace'19/12/2018 ~ Replaced 'Prompt 4: Dark' after cast change meant the original character is no longer in use.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who wrote the prompts but I think they're originally from Deviant Art? Tell me if you know so I can give credit. I'll add an extra chapter introducing you to the characters if you want, but at present I'm planning on just jumping straight in with the first prompt.

The agent paused, eyeing the Sith Lord stood in front of him, the Togruta looking back at him with just as much curiosity. Nah'lia was stood by her brother's side, his fellow cipher agent eager to introduce his colleagues to her only remaining family (or so she said - he knew she had seen the way his eyes had lingered on the mysterious Darth Nox when they had been passing through the Sith citadel). The Chiss hesitated, knowing they were waiting for him to make some form of introduction, and stepped forward, hoping to appear more confident than he actually felt.

"Cipher 9. Imperial Intelligence." Though not for much longer if the Sith had their way...

It was impossible to miss the disappointment that flashed in the Darth's eyes, and he mentally flinched. Nah'lia flaunted her name and personality. A former slave, tired of people trying to take away who and what she was, perhaps terrified that they might succeed. Why would her older brother, who had clawed his way through the ranks of the Sith, be any different?

But neither of them understood. Any true name he had been given at birth had died in the cold unforgiving snow alongside his birth parents. The only name he remembered was a link to a past, a family, he would rather forget for fear of the day he would inevitably have to face his treachery. That name was his most closely guarded secret. He had left that family behind, but they had given him the only love he could remember, and he wouldn't let them pay the price of his actions for him.

Adiafeen, as he had been introduced, eyed him some more, before apparently deciding he understood more than the agent gave him credit for, as he smiled for the first time since he had been dragged before them, reaching to shake his hand.

"I won't push," he said in a voice that was uncharacteristically soft, "I know you'll trust me one day."


	2. Love

Aliira was generally the first person to admit that he had no understanding of love. As a teenager he had believed he loved the man who had come from the stars and spoke of other worlds with their own people and cultures, had believed his parents to be wrong when - afraid of the influence this stranger was gaining over their son - they had tried to warn him away. They _didn't understand how he felt_. He hadn't seen the rift the man had meticulously been driving between them until the day he had realised he would never see his family again.

After that, love had been a distant dream, a fairy tale, secondary to the brief flares of passion he had sought in the arms of strange men at stranger space ports, so paranoid he remained locked within himself, his only permanent companion a droid because metal and programming couldn't betray him. Only blood and flesh was so conniving.

Falling in love romantically for real had been an accident. Trying to seduce a Jedi Knight into bed with him had grown from being a fun challenge into a long term investment, and it had only been a matter of time before it had been his feelings that were being invested. But that investment had paid off in the end.

Aliira bit his lip to hide his smile as he stood in the doorway to what had originally been the captain's quarters, watching his children protectively as they snuggled up together in the large double bed. Now, looking at them, he knew what love was. Realised he had known it from the moment he had discovered a six year old Chiss child weeping in the snow by the bodies of his murdered parents. He knew love when he soothed Wel'yn's fears during the night, reassuring the teen that he meant no less to him than his siblings for his adoption. Knew it in his fear of losing Tiklet to the Jedi, in the pride he felt for Cryaeole when she successfully repaired the _Stargazer_ 's engines for the first time.

The smuggler felt his heart swell in his chest as he continued to watch over his children, strong arms wrapping around his waist before his husband's face nuzzled into his neck. He'd lost his family and hated himself for it. But he could never bring himself to regret the path that had led him to the love he found here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a small note. Quite a few of my characters were my OCs before I started playing, and these guys were among them. My friend and I played around with them a LOT, and they were actually Kit Fisto's family XD Seeing as TOR is set 3000(?) years before Kit was around, this can't be the case here (I know I'm playing around with the timeline a lot, not even looking at the canon dates, but that's a little too much even for me) so Liira's husband will remain 'Unidentified-Male-Nautolan-JK', unless you'd rather imagine Kit like I do. He's still alive, but won't appear in anything more than references just to make things easier for me.  
> This is also where the Mpreg comes in, Aliira is a terrifying mummy to anyone who threatens his babies as you'll find out if it fits in with any of the prompts.


	3. Light

Wel'yn averted his eyes with a flinch, keeping his gaze stubbornly on a nearby wall until he heard the tell-tale thud of the body hitting the floor, and only then did he look back at his fiancé. Adiafeen wasn't looking at him, double-bladed lightsaber still drawn as he looked around in search of any further threats. And Wel'yn loved him, truly he did, but everybody had their flaws, and Adiafeen's callous disregard for the lives of others was one of his.

"It's safe," the Togruta decided finally, sheathing his weapon, and the dull red glow in the cave was cut off.

"I didn't doubt you for a second."

Darth Nox spun around to face him sharply as at his words, perhaps recognising the bitterness in them, but the agent merely shrugged in answer. The fight had been sudden and unexpected, the deaths unfortunate but necessary. Even so, the Chiss was uncomfortable with the reminder of just how much his lover relished killing - delighted in inflicting on others the same pain that so many had dealt to him and his family for so long. Adiafeen's gaze softened as he looked upon his beloved and he stepped forward, the other offering no resistance as he pulled him into his arms in a tight hug that was easily returned.

Somehow his lover, his opposite in so many ways, was one of the few who understood his love of the light. He had chosen to leave his family, all but betrayed them in his search for where he truly belonged, but could not and would not bring himself to deny the love they had given him, the lessons they had imparted on him, the respect and awe of all life that they had instilled in him, and that had led him here.

For a long time the lovers simply lay together, just out of the light streaming in from the mouth of the cave, and Adiafeen wished death upon anyone and everyone to have caused his lover pain, while Wel'yn wondered if Adie truly couldn't see the twisted irony in that the pain he inflicted was on behalf of those who hurt the ones he cared about rather than against them. They were opposites, two outcasts who looked back on a galaxy that had rejected them both and saw completely different things. But as Adiafeen fitted himself a little more snuggly against his lover, resting his head on his chest, Wel'yn found himself smiling. The Sith would deny it vehemently, but his fiancé knew of the light in his heart - even if he was the only one who was ever allowed to see it.


	4. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the cast a little bit in the time since I last wrote anything for this. The character I originally wrote the 'dark' chapter for I no longer play, so I've removed that and rewrote the prompt for Tiklet instead.

Tiklet had never noticed just how strange the _Stargazer_ 's engines sounded before. True, his pops was open about the fact that he had altered the ship to the extent that it would be unrecognisable to the man who had sold it to him, but now, sitting here in darkness, Tiklet could somehow hear every warp, every cough and tick. Some were familiar, sounds he heard while squidged between his two older siblings trying to get to sleep every night. Others were new, and in his current state of mind every new sound made him jump, made him curl up on the bed of the tiny medic bay and wish he could cry. He wished he could scream for his parents, but even if his father hadn't been recalled by the jedi only the week before, there was nothing either of his parents could do for him that they hadn't already. There was no way for them to restore his sight, or even for them to ease the pain left behind where his eyes had once been. 

Heavy footsteps crossed the small hall in front of the medic bay, followed by the door fwooshing open as the person (either Pops or his sister, Wel'yn was terrifyingly light-footed) entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" Aliira questioned quietly, and he let out a whimper as he sat up.

"Hurts," he mumbled, shaking his head, his head-tails cold as they slid over his bare shoulders. The bandage around his head felt painfully tight, but the medic they had seen had insisted that it was necessary.

"I know, baby," the smuggler replied softly. "But it'll heal. The pain will fade. One day."

"But I won't ever be able to be a jedi, will I?"

"Says who?" Pops was protesting almost before he'd even completed the question. "I know I've always been scared of you becoming a jedi, but that's not important. The most important thing to me is that you, and your brother and sister, are happy. If you want to be a jedi, don't you ever let anyone tell you that you can't."

"But I can't even see!" his son protested, fist thumping against the bed in frustration at his lost sense. "I'm useless now! I can't even help you around the ship anymore!"

"You're wrong." Aliira's voice cut through the air sharply, and Tiklet silenced himself, hearing him shifting his position where he was still beside the door. "Tiklet, come to me."

"But I _can't_ , I can't see you!" 

"Focus on my voice, Tik. You think the jedi rely on their eyesight alone? The only reason you can't do something is because you tell yourself you can't. Walk to me, Tik."

The young half-Nautolan let out a long shuddering breath as he shuffled over to the edge of the small bed, gingerly lowering a foot until it touched the floor. Nerves filled his body as his other foot joined it. Then he pushed himself off of the bed and his stomach dropped in panic. Now he was adrift, lost, sense of direction gone. Nothing to guide him. If he didn't have the knowledge in his head that the bed was right behind him he would have no way to keep himself from becoming completely lost.

"I'm not leaving you alone love." Aliira's voice was calming; a lifeline meant to guide him home, and he desperately clung to it. "I'm staying right here with you, no matter what happens. You can do this, Tiklet."

Pops didn't stop talking, and for that Tiklet was immensely grateful as he took his first hesitant steps in that direction. His bare foot hit against something and it clattered noisily across the floor, making him jump. He would have stopped then if he hadn't had those soothing words of encouragement drawing him on. He reached out with his hands as he came closer to the source, and Aliira fell silent. Tiklet panicked momentarily, automatically taking another step closer in search of him. His hand tapped against skin and was quickly engulfed in a warm, firm hand. He let out a whimper of relief, the anxious tension draining from his body as he stumbled the last few steps into Aliira's warm, solid body.

The smuggler hugged him tightly, pulling him onto his lap where he was kneeling on the floor by the door. 

"I did it," the child managed weakly, genuinely surprised.

"I told you you could," the smuggler declared proudly. "It will take time, but I believe you can achieve whatever you set your mind to."

***

"I never know when you'll be in a room, with all the lights off!" Theron's amused voice drew Tiklet from his thoughts, and he realised for the first time that the transcript of Lana's latest report had ended, completely unheard. "You get me every time."

"I'm sorry," Tiklet cast out with the force to find his boyfriend as he stood, and made his way towards him with practised ease as the SIS agent waved off his apologies.

"When did you last get some sleep?" Theron asked him, voice filled with concern, and Tiklet would have rolled his eyes had he still been capable.

"When did _you_?" he challenged, amused, reaching out with his hands as he came close until they found his chest, and he gently pushed the agent until he was sitting on the edge of their shared bed. Theron was pliant under his touch, easily accepting his boyfriend as he climbed onto his lap. Tiklet curled into his embrace, but the remembered fear from so many years before wasn't so easily forgotten regardless of jedi training, and his tired body shuddered despite himself. Dad and Pops were gone, and he had his siblings would soon have to learn to accept that it was for good after all these years, but he wasn't alone. Not truly.

"It's awfully dark," he mumbled sleepily, allowing the small measure of vulnerability to slip through the mask of confidence and assurances he wore for everyone else. "Don't leave me alone?"

Theron's arms tightened protectively around him as he drifted slowly out of consciousness, a guilty sigh escaping his lips once he was sure he had fallen asleep. 

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With added Theron because while I could've stopped before that bit I wanted to start including actual canon characters XD


	5. Seeking Solace

It was with a familiar pang of unease that Cryaeole stepped off of the shuttle and onto Tython. It wasn't her first time visiting the planet, but every time she did she felt nervous, as if she wasn't supposed to be there, despite that no such thing had ever been said. She didn't belong here.

Even so, she continued onward, her datapad held tightly in her hand in an attempt to ground herself, to remind herself of why she was here. She could bare a little discomfort. 

It didn't take long for the half-nautolan to find their usual meeting place, and when she did, she was unsurprised to find her younger brother already there, waiting for her in the glowing gloom of the early evening. Tiklet stood at the edge of the bridge, gaze turned toward the rushing waterfall despite that he couldn't see it. He gave no acknowledgement of his sister's presence, though she knew he was certainly aware of it, and she leaned against the great stone rails beside him, staring down at the river below. 

"How are things with Morr?" she asked him after a few moments, wishing to break the silence, but also too afraid to breach the subject they were both here for. Putting it off as long as possible sounded really good right now.

"Didn't work out. He wants to focus on the Jedi teachings. At least for now." 

"I'm sorry. Are you holding up okay?" Cry frowned at her brother in concern. He had always seemed so much younger than he was. And with a difficulty coping with things when they went wrong, she had to wonder how much he could take.

"Master Orgus has been helping me. He's more accepting than I thought he would be." Tiklet turned to her then, body tense and face uncertain beneath the mask around his eyes. "Master Satele offered to read the message to me when it arrived. I declined since you'd told me you were coming, but there was no need." 

"I know, I just..." Cry looked down at the datapad, clutched in trembling hands, as a lump rose in her throat. She wasn't going to break down in front of her brother. He was vulnerable still, he needed her to be strong for him. He needed to know the universe wasn't ending. "I didn't want to be alone when I read it. I didn't want you to feel alone either."

Tiklet's hand groped blindly for hers, and she gently entwined her fingers with his, taking a deep breath to try and steel her nerves as she finally pulled open the message, eyes skimming over the opening pleasantries. There was no running from this anymore.

"'We would like to take this opportunity to offer our condolences for what you and your brother have been through since the unfortunate disappearance of your parents. We have carefully considered the results of all investigations into this event, as well as potential future avenues that might be explored, in coming to a decision regarding your appeal. With this information, we have decided to uphold the declaration of the status of the above as KIA, and to put an end to any further investigation of the event.'" Cry let out a shuddering breath as she finished reading, tears pricking at her eyes that she refused to allow to fall as the reality of what it meant began to sink in. Tiklet was unable to physically shed tears, but she still heard his whimper, a half-strangled sob escaping his lips as he fell to his knees beside her. 

"But they're still alive, I know they are! How can they just abandon them like that?"

"I know, Tik." Cry sank to the ground beside him, allowing him to find her and hugging him back when he buried his face in her shoulder.

"But how can I...? They were the only ones who understood me, I..." he trailed off again, openly weeping now against her, and Cry hugged him a little tighter.

"I'm gonna take care of you Tik, I promise. You can come to me with _anything_." She briefly considered stopping there, but they only had each other now. She needed to be honest. "If the Republic's not going to find our parents, we'll do it ourselves."

There was a sharp intake of breath at her words, and Tiklet pulled back as if to examine her expression, still sniffling.

"When do we leave?" There was determination in his voice, and Cry felt her heart sink. 

"We can't go now, Tik. Even if we were strong enough to find them when the SIS _and_ Jedi Council couldn't, you think they'd give us the information we need to start looking?" she let out a sigh, pulling her brother close again and resting her head against his chest. "They sacrificed a lot for us to be whatever we wanted, you know. They'd hate it if we gave it all up for them."

Tiklet slumped beneath her, the tension from his impending argument draining from him completely.

"Later, then," he relented, voice small and insecure. "I just ... really want them back, y'know? They'd know what to do. About everything."

"They would," Cry agreed, unable to hold the exhaustion out of her voice any longer. The overwhelming need for an adult to tell her what to do these past few months had been answered only by the realisation that she _was_ the adult. There was no one else to rely on. Barely twenty, freshly single and with a four-year-old daughter who needed her, and now her sixteen-year-old brother too. Maybe if Wel'yn were still here things would be different, but her older brother was long gone. Did he know about their parents? She had no way of getting in touch to tell him. 

Trying to drive the thoughts from her mind, at least for the moment, she pressed closer to Tiklet in search of comfort, and the two sat together even as night claimed Tython, both too afraid to think of what the future might hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas written out for every prompt now, so I'm on my way to actually writing a lot of these. Not sure if they'll actually be uploaded in prompt order or if I'll add them in as I write them and fit them in where they belong as I go, but we'll see how that works out.


End file.
